classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Ayame and Kaede
| width="30%" valign="top" | __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Ensetsu in Port Bastok at I-5 who will sends you to talk to Kaede, who is in the other room of Ensetsu's place. Next talk to Kagetora in Warehouse 2. Finally go back and talk again to Ensetsu who will ask you for a favor. *Go to Korroloka Tunnel where you will need to fight three Korroloka Leeches. *Go to K/L-8 to find the ??? which will spawn the Korroloka Leeches. *Killing any Thread Leeches near the ??? is a good idea since they will link to the Korroloka Leeches. *Kill the Korroloka Leeches and quickly click on the ??? point to get the Strangely Shaped Coral (key item). **If you receive the message "You see nothing out of the ordinary," simply wait for the leeches' bodies to vanish. Then you can get the coral by checking the ???. Not everyone has this issue. **If more than one party member needs this fight, only one person needs to pop the three leeches. After the last leech fades away, have a different party member who needs the item click the ???, then have the player who spawned the leeches click it afterwards. Otherwise the player who did not spawn the leeches will be unable to obtain the Strangely Shaped Coral. *Return the coral to Ensetsu who will send you to Norg. *Go to Norg, which can be found within Sea Serpent Grotto. *Talk to Ryoma on the docks in Norg to receive a Sealed Dagger (key item). *Return the dagger to Ensetsu and watch a cutscene to finish the quest. ;Notes ;*If the person that touched the ??? to spawn the Korroloka Leeches dies, do not raise the fallen member unless the Korroloka Leeches are killed. Even if the Korroloka Leeches have vanished they will respawn as soon as the quest initiator is raised. ;*Completion of the Quest requires access to Norg via Airship pass for Kazham ;*The Korroloka Leeches immediately attack the player who examines the ???. If this player is low-leveled, he/she may die from this. It is a good idea to have that player use Sneak (item/spell/ability) to prevent this, or have another player use an AoE attack to quickly attract the leeches' attention. ;*If the player who examines the ??? dies, even if all the Korroloka Leeches are killed before they are raised, they can still obtain the Strangely Shaped Coral by checking the ???. ;*It is not necessary to kill all three leeches. If you hold one leech without aggroing or linking the other two, you can wait for the two passive leeches to despawn. Then, you can kill the leech you were holding and receive credit for the fight. The game only checks that the last remaining leech is defeated. Note that spawning the leeches and letting all three despawn does not allow you to get the key item. ;*Leeches have ~250 HP each. Game Description Client: Ensetsu (House, Port Bastok) Summary: :Ensetsu wishes to reclaim an item he has sold to the Tenshodo, but they will not exchange it for anything other than a Strangely Shaped Coral (key item) from the Korroloka Tunnel. You must go and retrieve it for him. Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests